This invention relates to an automatic bread maker in which bread can be automatically made merely by charging ingredients including flour, yeast and water, into a vessel.
In an already-known device of this type, a predetermined amount of ingredients is put into a vessel, and when a desired bread-making course is selected, a bread-making process, comprising a kneading step of kneading dough, a fermentation step of fermenting the dough, a degassing step of deflating the expanded dough, a shaping-fermentation step of expanding the dough into a shape of the bread, and a baking step of baking the expanded dough, is automatically performed, thereby making the bread.
In such a device, however, since the independent steps of the process, including the kneading step and the fermentation step, were sequentially effected, it took at least about 4 hours to about 2 hours to complete the bread-making process, and therefore considerable time was required, including the time for the preparation of the material, before the bread could be eaten.
And besides, in order to make bread in a short time, it is necessary to accurately control the temperature of the material at a starting stage, and particularly whether or not the bread can be made satisfactorily depends greatly on the temperature of the prepared water. Therefore, the user need to change the temperature of the water to be set, depending on the season. However, these are adjusted based on the temperature which the user can know through an indoor thermometer or the like, and the temperature within an oven chamber of the bread maker is not detected, and therefore there has been encountered a problem that the accurate temperature control can not be effected, so that bread can not be made satisfactorily.